Preguntas ¿Con o sin respuesta?
by Huntress-616
Summary: Sheldon huye a casa de Penny temiendo ser contagiado por la grave gripe de Leonard, de ahí sala una conversación algo...extraña


Eran alrededor de las once de la noche cuando aquel consecutivo y extravagante modo de llamar a la puerta tres veces con sus correspondientes "Pennys" hicieron que la rubia se desviara del programa- Aburrido programa de televisión- Que estaba observando en esos momentos.

Leonard se había puesto enfermo y Sheldon estaba huyendo de los gérmenes obsesivamente.

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta se encontró al científico con un par de guantes de un rosa excesivamente llamativo; una mascarilla con el rayo de Flash G. en medio y una botella-spray llena de una disolución de agua y amoniaco.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó mientras emulaba la voz de Dark Vaeder tapándose la boca con su mano izquierda.

Penny alzó una ceja mientras le miraba incrédula.

"¡Oh Dios!"

—Adelante Sheldon ¿A qué se debe el "placer de tu visita"?

—¡Leonard está terriblemente enfermo!

—Oh que mono. Estás preocupado...

—¡No, para nada! No quiero que me contagie, y no para de toser y hacer ruidos agónicos ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

Penny pareció pensarselo unos segundos. Después fue a sacar una botella de vino de la que se bebió directamente la mitad a morro.

—Claro cielo, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.

El doctor cooper cerró la puerta tras la rubia escéptico.

—Solo para asegurarme ¿Eso a sido un sarcasmo?

—No...-dijo antes de dar otro trago a la botella ya casi vacia.

Sheldon asintió y se sentó en el sofá comenzando a frotarse contra este en un vano intento de acomodarse.

"¿Por qué a mí?"

—Shendon. ¿no hay ningún vecino más con el que quieras pasar la noche?

—No, desde luego que no Penny. Más vale lo malo conocido.

—Voy a tomarme eso como un cumplido.

—Lo era.

—... —Un suspiró escapó de los carnoso labios de Penny- ¿Vino?

—Sí, será lo mejor. —respondió Sheldon como final de la conversación.

Se quitó los guantes y la mascarilla y cogió la copa cuando Penny se la tendió aunque no aceptó que le sirviera de la botella de vino por la que había estado bebiendo a morro por lo cual una segunda fue descorchada y bebida entre ambos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta bebiendo les dieron las dos de la madrugada. (Bebiendo y cuestionando la floja personalidad de Leonard)

—Oye Sheldon ¿Alguna vez tú...?

—Penny si no terminas una pregunta es imposible que esta reciba una respuesta adecuada. Aún no se como leer la mente.

—Ya sabes —la rubia rió tontamente mientras unos coloretes aparecían debido al calor del vino.

—Discrepo absolutamente.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraído por alguien?

—¡Oh, no! Eso es totalmente innecesario...mi maravilloso cerebro será clonado junto con un ser idéntico a mi en un futuro próximo y entonces habrá dos seres perfectos en este planeta, me atrevería a decir universo pero sería una suposición infundada —en esos momentos estaba deleitándose de cada palabra que pronunciaba—. No tengo necesidades procreatorias.

—¡Venga ya Sheldon! Y ahora me dirás que nunca te has levantado con la tienda de campaña montada.

Eso pareció incomodar al cuestionado pues sin dar una respuesta simplemente vació la copa de su mano tras murmurar algo de su pasado en Texas.

—Eso son cosas que supliré poco a poco.

—Eso es un sí—La rubia volvió a reír divertida aunque se ahorró decir "El gran Sheldon Cooper tiene erecciones y poluciones nocturnas" (Lo ultimo no lo había dicho pero era obvio)— Y dime ¿Te masturbas?

—...Ducha de agua fría.

—Ya veo...—"Me lo esperaba"

—Tú te masturbas Penny?—preguntó en un intento de contraatacar.

La rubia por poco se atraganta con el vino y intentó desviar el tema.

—No me has contestado.

—Digamos que alguna vez me divierto sola...

—Interesante...

"¿Interesante?" pensó con cara de poker.

—Tengo entendido que las mujeres no suelen admitir ese tipo de cosas —dio como explicación.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI y esto no es Texas...

Aquello avinagró el rostro de Sheldon que molesto sin motivo aparente se encerró en la habitación de Penny dando por acabada la noche.


End file.
